The application of plastic wrap and the like, such as plastic stretch wrap or tape, to packages by encircling the wrap about the packages, and utilizing an application too, is well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,081 dated Dec. 18, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,392 dated Feb. 3, 1981, in the name of John C. Parry and entitled Apparatus for Application of Plastics Stretch Films, disclose an apparatus which consists of a pair of insertable adapters for the ends of a cylindrical core of a roll of plastic stretch film, with a pair of tubular-like flexible grip means on the insertable adapters for use in controlling the tension and speed on unrolling of the film from the roll, during the application of the plastic film to packaging units. The rubber-like grip means become soiled, and may be misplaced or lost and therefore may not be readily available or conveniently locatable for use in applying the plastic film to the packaging units.
Also known in the art is a plastic film applicator tool or apparatus which includes a head and a spindle projecting from said head, with the head being rotatable relative to the spindle and having a selectively adjustable braking means therein for adjusting the rotational frictional coaction between the rotatable head and the spindle, so that as the head rotates relative to the spindle and dispenses a web of plastic stretch film about packaging units, the tension and speed of unrolling of the stretch film is controlled by the amount of tension initially placed upon the mentioned braking mechanism disposed in the head. Such a tool is relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive and may be subject to mechanical problems as wear occurs, and is not conveniently adjustable when assembled with a roll of the film material. Such a tool is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,037 to Goldstein granted Oct. 16, 1984.
There is further known in the art a simplified wrap applying tool and associated method wherein the tool comprises a head adapted to be received in anchored relationship in the open core of a roll of flexible web or tape material, and a spindle fixedly projecting from the head and adapted to extend outwardly of the roll. During use a wrap envelope web material encircles the spindle in relatively rotatable relation. The wrap envelope is adapted to control the tension and the speed of unrolling of the material from the roll while applying the material to a packaging unit. The operator can selectively cause a braking action between the spindle and the wrap envelope by manually squeezing the wrap envelope on the spindle, thus providing a tool for applying plastic wrap and the like to a packaging unit or units.